1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain N-alkyl imidazoles substituted on the alkyl chain by a cyclic ketal moiety and an optionally substituted biphenyl substituent which are useful as anticonvulsant agents in mammals. The invention also relates to pharmaceutically acceptable compositions of these compounds.
2. Related Disclosure
Some of the subject compounds are disclosed in European patent application No. 0029355 filed with the EPO Nov. 14, 1980 and published in the EPO bulletin May 27, 1981. That application discloses various 5 and 6 member ring cyclic ketals and their plant-compatible inorganic or organic acids salts and metal complexes. It also discloses methods for preparing these compounds. These compounds are stated to be antimicrobicidal agents which are particularly effective against phytopathogenic fungi. Pesticidal compositions are also disclosed therein. Additionally United Kingdom Application No. 2,030,563 recites 1-(2-(biphenyl)ethan-2-on-1-yl) imidazoles.